Found You First
by umbreonblue
Summary: If L'Arc found Naofumi before he got to the slave trader...what would happen?


Naofumi had just walked out of the weapon shop, gritting his teeth in anger. Hatred was practically coming off of him in waves, his hood up since he doesn't want to deal with people right now.

But when he wasn't paying attention, he'd bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the man says before recognizing him, "You're the Shield Hero, right?"

Glaring, Naofumi growls, "What's it to you?"

He gets a good look at the man before him. A redhead and eyes the color of blood wearing a red and black vest with a black scythe tattoo on his shoulder.

"Whoa…calm down Kiddo," he smiles.

'Kiddo?' The sudden nickname irked him.

"I just want to talk," the redhead says, "I'm L'Arc Berg. Call me L'Arc. You are?"

Naofumi just glares at him silently.

"I'll just keep calling you Kiddo until you tell me your name, you know," L'Arc teases.

"…Naofumi Iwatani," he huffs, turning away from him.

"Well, Naofumi," L'Arc grins like the cat that caught the canary, "Let's chat somewhere else, **privately**," as he wraps an arm over Naofumi's shoulders, guiding him to a more private setting.

Naofumi flinched at the touch, being as cautious as a stray cat…in L'Arc's opinion anyway. L'Arc kept him steady as they walked.

* * *

When they arrive at an inn, L'Arc takes him into his room and locked the door behind him.

They sit on the bed, Naofumi being suspicious, and L'Arc with a smile still plastered on his face.

"I want to know if the rumors are true…" L'Arc starts, "So if you have anything to say about them, I'm willing to listen."

"Why should I bother telling you?" Naofumi sighs, "Especially if you're just not going to believe me anyway…"

L'Arc smiles, "Whether I believe you or not is my choice. I just want to hear your side before deciding."

Naofumi blinks, a bit surprised, and so he tells him. Of the lies, the theft, and the betrayal.

After much deliberation, L'Arc makes his judgment, "I believe you."

That makes Naofumi blush under his hood and happy that someone _finally _believes him.

"Would you like to be in my party then?" L'Arc softly smiles at Naofumi's obvious change in mood, offering his hand to him.

After hesitating for a brief moment, Naofumi takes L'Arc's hand, accepting the offer.

* * *

During their travels together, Naofumi becomes loyal to him. Naofumi does express his desire to go home, but neither he nor L'Arc knows if that's even possible.

So they made vows to each other. L'Arc to be the sword that helps him, that kills enemies on Naofumi's behalf, and… to kill him when the time comes if there's no way for Naofumi to be sent home.

Naofumi smiles, agreeing to such a thing. As long as L'Arc can kill him and won't let anyone else do it, he'll be his shield until the time comes.

This won't change, even if they fall deeply in love with each other…because they trust each other too much to break their vows anyway.

* * *

During a wave, the other heroes were under attack by L'Arc.

An attack was about to hit L'Arc when a green shield blocks it completely.

Motoyasu was in shock, "Naofumi?"

Naofumi sighs, "Sorry. Nothing personal but…" he glares, "I need you guys to die."

L'Arc smirks at their shocked faces.

Itsuki's furious, "Why…you **traitor**!"

While Ren was calm… or trying to be, asking, "Why?"

Naofumi frowns, "You already know the answer to that."

L'Arc attacks as Naofumi blocks all the incoming arrows, swords, and spear attacks. But a combo magic attack was about to hit from behind L'Arc, only to be blocked by another shield.

Naofumi glares at Malty, growling, "Can you kill her too?"

L'Arc shrugs, "If there's time," before launching another round of attacks.

They beat up the heroes, leaving them barely standing. Still alive though. Unfortunately, time was about to run out.

After regrouping, L'Arc smiles sheepishly, "Sorry. I couldn't kill them this time."

Naofumi shakes his head, "It's OK," before kissing him on the cheek.

L'Arc blushes, "What's that for?"

Naofumi smirks, "For giving that bitch a new haircut. It suits her."

L'Arc pulls Naofumi into a kiss on the lips as time runs out, much to the shock of the other heroes, before they disappear into L'Arc's world.

* * *

Motoyasu shouts, mostly from the shock that Naofumi swings for the other team, "They're like THAT?!"

Itsuki shakes it off before growling, "The next time I see them, they're dead!"

Ren was still blushing before he shakes it off, 'He said that the reason he betrayed us and this world…that we already knew the answer… Was he _that _hurt by us not believing him?'

Malty with a practically shaved head, screeching angrily, "I swear… I'll kill them myself!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Naofumi blushes and L'Arc smirks as he holds him in his arms before taking Naofumi to his office and locking the door for some…private time.


End file.
